¡Apuesta!
by L. Nott
Summary: Cuando ella tomó en secreto una foto a Edward, el chico más popular de su escuela, ¡Presenció una escena que nunca debería haber visto!-EdxBe


**¡Apuesta!**

_Siempre he recordado aquel lluvioso día de hace un año..._

Caminaba por las calles de Forks hacia el instituto. El fin de semana pasado mi querida Chevy había decidido irse a otro mundo y en consecuencia, me había quedado sin medio de transporte, exceptuando al coche patrulla de mi padre, Charlie Swan. Pero, evidentemente, no iba dejar que él -pese a todas sus insistencias- me llevara al instituto en un coche con luces rojas y azules. Ya tenía bastante con ser la hija del aburrido -pero respetado- jefe de policía Swan.

Así que aquí me encontraba, corriendo para llegar a tiempo porque ya llegaba tarde. Algo, que en realidad, no es muy aconsejable en mi caso, porque siem...

De repente, mis pies se enredaron y caí hacia delante. Pero antes de que alguna parte de mi cuerpo tocara el mojado suelo, alguien me cogió, impidiendo esa caída.

-¿Estás bien?-Una aterciopelada y suave voz hizo que levantara mi cabeza.

_Fue amor a primera vista._

**-.-.-.**

Edward Cullen.

De buena conducta.

Ingenioso.

Físico y rostro atractivo.

La celebridad de la escuela.

El príncipe que las chicas anhelan.

Y el que yo anhelo... _obviamente._

Miro el cartel que hay encima de la puerta. _Bien, llegué._ Aula de baloncesto. Abro la puerta con sigilo, intentando que no se den cuenta de mi presencia y saco mi móvil, dispuesta a echar una foto. Click. _¡Ya está!_

En ese momento, me fijo en él y en sus amigos... y en lo que están haciendo.

Fumando.

Revistas eróticas.

Dinero sospechoso por todos lados.

Mahjong.

Y, lo más importante... _¡Todos me están mirando!_

-¡Ehh! ¡Hemos sido fotografiados!

-¡Tenemos que tirar estas fotos!

-Cigarrillos, dinero, porno...

_¡Diablos! ¡Tengo que borrar esto!_ Busco el botón para borrar la foto, pero estoy demasiado nerviosa, no sé lo que hago, no sé que me harán ellos. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué coño hago? Lo mejor será irme. Me giro lentamente, mientras están ocupados, intentando que no vean. _Venga, solo un poco más y..._

-Señorita, hablemos un momento.

Alguno de ellos me pone una mano en el hombro, deteniéndome. Evidentemente, mi plan de huida no ha tenido éxito. Estoy asustada. No sé que hacer. Tengo miedo... de lo que puedan hacerme. Así que, patéticamente, tartamudeo.

-S-sí.

Me giran bruscamente y me estrellan contra la pared, aún así, no duele. _Para mi enorme suerte..._ En ese momento, me fijo mejor en ellos. Uno es alto y moreno, y muy musculoso, parece el típico delincuente que te puede romper los huesos del cuerpo en menos de un minuto. Lo reconocí como Emmett McCarty de 2º de Preparatoria. El otro también era alto, rubio, más delgado y con menos músculos, aunque también tenía pinta de que te podía hacer puré en poco tiempo. Él era Jasper Whitlock. Ambos eran populares.

-Conozco a esta chica, Bella Swan, ¿no es correcto?-Dijo Emmett.

-Deja de jugar.-Replicó Jasper.

Yo, por supuesto, no era popular. Por lo que me encontraba sorprendida por el hecho de que me conocieran.

-S-sí, soy yo.-Dije de nuevo tartamudeando, estaba temblando de miedo.

-Ya veo.

Una suave y aterciopelada voz me distrae por un momento, y le miro. Miro su sexy cabello cobrizo, sus preciosos ojos verdes, sus perfectas facciones. Por desgracia, no cuento con la suerte de poder ver su sonrisa torcida. Aquella que tantas veces ha aparecido en mis sueños. En lugar de eso, su rostro está serio, es casi intimidante, pero por alguna extraña razón, no siento miedo de él. Increíble ¿no?

-¿Con qué propósito has echado esa foto?-Me pregunta.

-Esto...-

_Sólo quería tomar una foto del chico que amo._

¿Por qué tuvo que resultar así? Como parece un príncipe, siempre ha sido deseado. Y eso ha sido mi perdición. Si no me hubiera enamorado de él no estaría aquí. Estaría encerrada en la biblioteca, soñando que los protagonistas de cualquier historia romántico que leyera éramos él yo yo.

-Si algo como esto se descubriera, me traería problemas, ¿sabes?- Continúa.- ¡Borra esa foto inmediatamente!

No me muevo, estoy paralizada, mi cuerpo no reacciona, he sido atrapada por esos ojos esmeraldas.

-Bórrala.-Me repite.

Pero yo no respondo, de nuevo.

Cuando me va a quitar el móvil, lo aparto súbitamente solo por reflejo.

-¿Eh?-Se ve confundido. Pero vuelve en sí en poco tiempo y su rostro se endurece.-Bórrala.

Esta vez si respondo, y empiezo a tocar los botones, pero...

-Es inútil.-Le miro y río nerviosa.- Ya la he enviado a mi ordenador.

Su mirada hace que me sienta más pequeña por momentos, ahora sí que tengo miedo. ¡Ayuda!

-... Si que tienes agallas.-Dice.

De repente, me acorrala contra la pared. Mi corazón late desbocado por su cercanía, aunque no sea el mejor momento.

-Bella Swan.-Creo hallar un rastro de dulzura cuando pronuncia mi nombre.-Hagamos una apuesta.

-¿... Una apuesta?

_El juego ha comenzado._

-Si puedo hacer que te enamores de mí en una semana, deberás borrar la foto.-Dice.

-¿Y si no puedes?-Contraataco.

_¿Adónde quiere llegar?_

-Podrás conservar la foto. Ah, y por cierto, no habrás escuchado nada. Por supuesto, a esos chicos tal vez les guste también.-Dice mirando a Jasper y a Emmett.

-¿Y si me niego?-De repente, me siento valiente.

-Podrías echarte atrás. En la escuela, podrías salir con nosotros tres.

-¿Eh?-Jadeo.

-Usaremos nuestro poder para hacerlo funcionar.-Dice Emmett.-¿Lo harás? -Pregunta.

-Cincuenta mil a que fracasa.-Dice Jasper.- ¿Lo harás? ¿O no?

De un momento a otro, siento como la furia se apodera de mi cuerpo.

_¡Qué molesto! ¡No va a salirse con la suya!_

_-_¡Lo haré! ¡Definitivamente destrozaré a alguien como tú! ¡No me enamoraré!-Grito.

Por un momento, se encuentra sorprendido, creo que incluso una sombra de dolor cruza por su rostro, pero pronto vuelve a mostrar su sonrisa de superioridad.

-Vale.-Dice, y tira el cigarrillo.-Comienza el juego.

**-.-.-.**

Camino lentamente, intentando hacer tiempo para llegar tarde a propósito. ¿El motivo?

_-Tengamos una cita mañana_.-Dijo Edward.

Seguramente, tendría que sentirme mal, es decir enfadada, triste, decepcionada porque nuestra cita sea por una estúpida apuesta. Él piensa en ello como un juego.

_¿Qué juego? ¿Cómo puede ser así? ¡Realmente ganaré!_

Por fin llego al lugar acordado. Miro a Edward que está delante de mí, tan perfecto como siempre, robándome el aliento. Aunque eso intento no mostrarlo.

-Hola.-Saluda.-Llegas diez minutos tarde, entremos, aquí hace frío.

¿Eh? Esto no me lo esperaba. Y su nariz está roja... ¿cuánto tiempo llevará esperándome? Sinceramente, me siento algo culpable, me retrasé a propósito dejando que se muriera de frío. Ahora me siento un poco mal.

-Ah, por cierto...-empieza, yo le miro curiosa- estás bastante guapa con esa ropa.

_¿Qué?_ Me sonrojo furiosamente, eso era algo que de vedad no me esperaba, pero... ¡no te dejes engañar Bella! ¡Cosas así hacen que las chicas se enamoren de él! Aunque... ¿de verdad que esto es solo un jueg...?

-¿Eh?- Antes de que me dé cuenta está colocando su bufanda sobre mí y envolviendo mi cuello.

-Te la presto.-Dice.- Si no pillarás un resfriado. ¿Por qué no has traído una bufanda un día tan frío como este?-Dice. Puedo entrever un poco de preocupación en su voz, pero eso es una tontería. ¿Por qué se iba a preocupar por mí?- ¿Será que no puedes comprar una bufanda porque eres pobre?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Estás equivocado!

-Lo siento.

-Olvídalo.-Replico.

Agradezco la bufanda, pero ¿de verdad hace frío? Huelo la bufanda. Huele a él, con un leve olor a tabaco. Me gustaría quitarle esa adicción.

Pasamos por varias tiendas, comprando o probándonos cosas, no puedo evitar echarle unas fotos. Por lo menos, me gustaría tener un recuerdo de este maravilloso día.

Llegamos a un parque, por el día que hace, está vacío, solo estamos los dos. Miramos al cielo, está nevando. Eso no es muy buena señal, soy muy patosa, no creo que la nieve lo mejore. Miro a Edward.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto extrañada.

-Comiendo nieve.

Me sorprendo de su respuesta, pero pronto empiezo a reírme.-¿Y? ¿Está deliciosa?

-Mmm... no sabría que decirte.

_Mi anhelo debería haber sido desaparecer, pero..._

De repente, sin saber cómo, resbalo. Estoy a punto de chocar contra el suelo, pero el me coge y cae conmigo.

… _estoy cautivada._

-Tú...-me susurra al oído.

_Es solo un juego._

-... te caes fácilmente.-Termina.- Cómo aquel día lluvioso.

-¡¿Lo recuerdas?!-Salto.

Él primero me mira indiferente, pero después, esboza esa sonrisa torcida que tanto adoro.

Edward, recuerda ese encuentro. No lo sabía. Eso sólo hace... que mi pecho... me duela.

-Bella.-Me llama.

Yo me giro hacia él.

-Besémonos.

-...¡Qué!

-Hagamos una apuesta. Me besarás.

-¡No lo haré!- Aunque me encantaría.

-Lo harás...

De repente, me coge de la bufanda y me tira hacia él. Nuestros rostros están a milímetros.

-¿P-por qué debería hacerlo?- Pregunto sonrojada.

-¿Por qué? Porque yo quiero.

-Edward...

De repente, me atrae aún más hacia él y nuestros labios se unen, y nos fundimos en un beso.

_Para él, esto es una apuesta, pero..._

_¿Dónde termina el juego?_

_Es un beso serio, creo._

_¿Hay un ganador?_

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, él apoya sus brazos en mis hombros.

-¿Crees que... deberíamos tener sexo?-Pregunta.

-¿Sex...?

-¿Quieres apostar?

-... Idiota.

Aún así, antes de que me dé cuenta, estamos en mi casa, mi padre tiene que ayudar en Port Ángeles y esta noche estaré sola.

-Hagámoslo. Quiero... abrazarte un poco.-Dice Edward.

Antes de darnos cuenta, estamos en mi habitación, acostados en la cama, nuestras ropas por la habitación.

_Fue por la apuesta, pero..._

… _Aún si Edward no va enserio..._

… _Está bien._

_Porque..._

… _Sin duda..._

… _Había perdido desde el principio._

-Edward -le llamo-, te amo.

_**-.-.-.**_

Me remuevo en la cama, cuando oigo una voz.

-¿Emmett?- Dice- He ganado.

_¿Edward...?_

-Así que el juego ya ha terminado.

Se levanta y tira el móvil en la mesita. Luego, sale de la habitación.

Aunque ya lo sabía... Mi corazón agitado, sus gestos y voz amables, todo eso... por un juego. Lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y sollozos silenciosos escapan de mi boca, abrazo la almohada y hundo la cabeza en ella.

-¿Por qué... estás llorando?

Me giro hacia esa suave voz, aquella que reconocería en cualquier parte. Mi corazón se acelera, y lo suelto todo.

-Edward... ¡idiota!-Grito.- ¡Sólo por esa fotografía! ¡Simplemente quería una foto tuya! ¡Has estado ganando el juego desde el principio! ¡Y has ganado al final!

_Aunque el juego haya terminado..._

… _Mi amor no lo ha hecho._

-Bella...

-¡No digas mi nombre con tanta tranquilidad!

-Bella...

_Con su encanto..._

… _Con su voz..._

… _Es insoportable._

-Bella...

Esta vez si le miro, y sus ojos, atrapan a los míos.

-No soy una fotografía.

_La elección..._

-Pero yo no quería eso. Yo quería algo más.

… _La tiene el vencedor..._

-Yo te quería a ti.

… _Estos son los beneficios de la guerra._

Antes de darme cuenta, me está abrazando, su frente junto a la mía, y sus ojos verdes atrapan los míos de color chocolate. Y me besa.

Estamos sentados en la cama. Me da suaves besos por el cuello.

-¿Qué apostaremos ahora? ¿Deberíamos jugar?-Me pregunta divertido.

_En cuanto al perdedor..._

-Idiota...

_...La elección..._

_... Es tuya._

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Ya esto aquí de nuevo. Bue, esto es una adaptación del manga "Bet!".**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Aoko45**


End file.
